<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Irish Eyes by Black_SPD_Ranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446179">The Irish Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger'>Black_SPD_Ranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, N7 Day, Porn With Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brighid Shepard is not the first Irish woman Tali fell for, but she wasn't the first one to steal Tali's heart.  But she is the first one to join suits together. Enjoy this story of smut with a little fluff and part of my bigger universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Irish Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a M/M story for friends in Mass Effect Discord.  I needed to do an F/F one to balance it out.  So enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newly promoted Second Lieutenant Brighid Shepard walked up to a small apartment on Illium.  She had heard through Tali three months ago that the Collectors had been destroyed by the crew of the Normandy. Right now, the crew were bringing aid to worlds that need it, making runs for Aria on Omega, and doing what they can with whatever funds they won from one of Jess’s friend’s fights. But the rogue ship Normandy was not why she was here today.</p><p>Brighid entered a series of buttons on the keypad next to the door and it opened for her.  As soon as she went through, she felt a mist and some lasers hit her body as she walked through. It left her skin feeling tingly all over her body as she finished crossing the threshold and the door closed and locked behind her. Brighid was standing in a sparse living room.  It had all the furnishings, but it didn’t look like it had been lived in for a while.</p><p>Brighid called out, “Tali, where are you?”</p><p>A giggle came from the bedroom as a voice replied, “In the bedroom.  But remove your clothes before you come in.”</p><p>Brighid was a bit confused as she walked up to the door. She removed her clothes quickly, wondering why Tali wanted her naked, before she opened the door and walked in.  There was another spray of mist and lasers, and that she felt even more than before.  Once the mist had cleared, she could see Tali sitting on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest, her black hair hanging on her shoulders, some black markings on her arms and around her neck, what looked like scales popping up in a few places over her body.  Her eyes were a light violet shade and seemed to glow a bit.  But the most important was that Tali was sitting there completely naked.</p><p>Brighid moved up and asked, “What… what’s this all about then?”</p><p>Tali blushed, which Brighid could see now, and asked, “Are you drunk?”</p><p>Brighid shook her head.  “No.  I’m nae drunk and I’m nae angry, though me commander thinks I’m angrier than usual.” </p><p>Tali nodded then asked, “So why the accent?”</p><p>Brighid moved up and sat down beside her. “Well, last couplea times we’ve been t’gether, yah said yah liked me accent. So I figured I could do it for yah when it’s just us t’gether.”</p><p>Tali smiled, looking touched. “Thank you, Brighid.  You know, you’re not the first Irish girl I had a crush on.”</p><p>Brighid gave her a dirty look and asked, “Really?”</p><p>Tali giggled and nodded.  “Her name was Suvi.  Suvi Anwar. I was living off scraps on the Citadel when she came into my life.  She looked like she had a problem and I offered to help her in exchange for some money so I could live.  She had me look at her device and I fixed it.  She took me out to dinner where I could get some real dextro food.  This went on for a few weeks.  I was such a kid, so I couldn’t say anything, but I loved her accent.”</p><p>Brighid nodded and smiled.  “So she was ‘n Engineer?”</p><p>Tali shook her head.  “Scientist. But she needed her tech to work to do the scans she wanted. I could fix any of the problems and she was happy.”</p><p>Brighid nodded.  “What’d yah craic about?”</p><p>Tali looked at Brighid confused then nodded.  “Suvi used that word before.  It means banter, right?” Brighid smiled and nodded.  “Right,” Tali continued, “well… she believed in a creator, a god, much like Ash does. She said that god created living beings in his image.  I replied with, if he really did that, then he must be a real levo-dextro mess.”</p><p>The two started laughing at that.  “Yah really said that, aye?” Brighid asked.</p><p>Tali nodded.  “I did.”</p><p>Brighid smiled and said, “Quare. Yah really slagged her there.”</p><p>Tali blushed.  “I hate to ask this, but your accent and slang don’t translate well.”</p><p>Brighid nodded.  “I’ll try and tone ‘em down. Can’t be too sure.  I’m all lured, yah know.”</p><p>Tali giggled as her three fingered hand slid towards Brighid’s hand. Brighid flipped her hand and took Tali’s squeezing it.  Tali’s violet eyes turned to look into Brighid’s green eyes. Brighid smiled and leaned in slowly, Tali matching her. They weren’t sure who initiated the kiss, but they were soon embraced on the bed.</p><p>Brighid placed her hands on Tali’s shoulder and pushed her on the bed. She laid down on top of her, their bodies were fully meshing as they did so. Tali moaned into the kiss, finally having another body melding with hers in such a loving embrace. Tali had hid the fact she was attracted to both genders from everyone, including herself, until Brighid broke her down over the past two years. She told Brighid the truth about flirting with Suvi Anwar, but she didn’t know it until that word had left her lips. Now… Now she had a woman who loved her as much as she did and it was a warm feeling.</p><p>Brighid was a mix of hard and soft, strength and gentleness, and was everything Tali could hope for. She reveled in the feel of Brighid’s warm skin against her own. Her hips started moving on their own once she felt her slit against Brighid’s. Brighid herself started humping back, her clit sliding along Tali’s slit. Brighid’s clit moved up and down, even rubbing Tali’s as they embraced each other.  Brighid started moving faster, and slid her breasts up and down a little bit, rubbing them all over Tali’s.</p><p>Tali pulled back a little bit and let out a loud moan.  “Spirits Brighid!”</p><p>Brighid kept moving and she nibbled down Tali’s jaw line.  Tali moaned again and reached down and grabbed Brighid’s ass and squeezed. Brighid moaned at that as she leaned up and kissed again.  She pulled away and lowered her forehead against Tali’s.  Brighid had never planned to take their relationship this far. Technically, Tali was ready by being naked, but she didn't know for a fact, until this moment, that she was ready.  And now that she was living this moment, she was happy Tali was giving it to her.</p><p>Tali moaned and met Brighid’s thrusts.  She loved the way her human lover was taking the lead, being the top, but she could give as well as she received. She wasn’t sure if Brighid would go this far, right away, but she was so happy she did.  Back on the first Normandy, they had bonded while working in Engineering.  After Tali went back to her people, they kept in correspondence. She had found herself growing closer and closer in love to Brighid. She didn’t know if Brighid really felt the same way about her, especially after Tali joined the crew of the Normandy SR-2, but here Brighid was, making her feel wonderful in this protected environment, and Tali was happy.</p><p>Brighid moved faster and faster making the two women moan out louder and louder.  Soon the two came, squirting over the bed. The two slowed down and kissed gently.</p><p>After calming down, Brighid pushed herself up and said, “I’m… I’m sorry.  I dinnae know if yah were ready..”</p><p>Tali smiled wide and kissed Brighid.  “I was ready. I wanted this for two years.  Thank you for doing this with me.”</p><p>Brighid giggled and nodded.  “So, yah ready fer round two?”</p><p>Tali nodded.  “Yes.” And that was just what they did.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Brighid was laying on her back holding Tali close to her. Tali was laying on her right side, her hand gently stroking Brighid’s stomach.  She smiled and said, “I don’t know what it is about the color green, but I really like it. I mean, maybe that was missing with Suvi, since her eyes were blue.”</p><p>Brighid laughed at that and leaned over kissing Tali on the head. “Maybe that’s why yah couldn’t go any farther than flirting.”</p><p>Tali giggled.  “Maybe.  But still… I do love the Irish eyes.”</p><p>Brighid smiled and nodded.  “Well… how did yah get this whole place set up?”</p><p>Tali smiled and said, “Well, I got some help from Hel’s girlfriend, Korah. We set up the spray and the lasers to clean you off… twice.  And Korah helped get me some medicine so I can stay out of my suit for up to a week.  But only on the promise I don’t share it with the others.  Not because they don’t want to help our people, but because if people found out there was medicine out there to help the quarians, they might attack it to take away our hope.”</p><p>Brighid smiled and nodded.  “I understand, me love. Believe me, I do.” She leaned down and kissed her again.  “So how do yah like the skin to skin contact?”</p><p>Tali moaned and said, “I like it.  I’m gonna miss it, though.”</p><p>Brighid sighed.  “One day, me love.  One day you’ll be able to live outside of yer suit.”</p><p>Tali sighed.  “And one day I’ll be home on Rannoch.”</p><p>Brighid gave her a thumbs up. She then rolled on top of Tali and kissed her.  Tali giggled and asked, “What are you doing?”</p><p>Brighid smiled and said, “Going again.  Why?” She kissed Tali on the lips and started kissing down her cheek and jaw. </p><p>Tali moaned and said, “I’m sore.”</p><p>Brighid smiled and said, “Stay put then, let me do the work.” She kissed down her neck and then went to her nipples. She sucked and nibbled her left one then licked her way to the right and sucked and the right nipple.</p><p>Tali moaned loudly.  “How can you keep going?”</p><p>Brighid smiled.  “I want to make your time out of your suit memorable.”</p><p>Tali giggled and moaned as Brighid’s tongue slid over her stomach. “I’ll remember this for a long time.” She moaned again.  “For sure!”</p><p>Brighid smiled as she pulled back and lifted Tali’s legs, putting them on her shoulder.  She started nibbling, kissing and licking Tali’s left inner thigh followed by her right, causing her to yell out again. Brighid smiled as she leaned in and started licking Tali’s pussy.  Tali moaned as she hung onto Brighid’s legs as her head thrashed about.  Brighid licked up and down, sending her tongue deeply in, trying to get all she could of Tali.</p><p>Tali squealed in delight.  She was tired and worn out from their hour session, but she would try and find what reserves she had for Brighid.  She looked up at her, her legs hanging off Brighid’s shoulders, as Brighid went to work on her pussy.  She looked deeply into Brighid’s eyes, and could see her Irish eyes were smiling.  She remembered some of the lyrics from what Suvi taught her.  She could see Brighid’s smile even while she was eating her out, and she honestly believed her smile was a part of the love in her heart, and it made even sunshine more bright.</p><p>Brighid worked up to Tali’s clitiors, one that was very similar to a human’s and sucked deeply.  Tali moaned loudly as her hips bucked.  Brighid slid to the bed so that Tali wasn’t hanging almost upside down. She sucked deeply causing Tali to moan. She said, “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!” And in that moment, she came all over Brighid’s face.  </p><p>Brighid smiled as she slid up Tali’s body.  She leaned over to her navel and licked it while rubbing her cum soaked face over Tali’s stomach.  Tali giggled as she did so.  Brighid slid up Tali’s body, getting her cum on both of them. Brighid slid up and kissed Tali deeply.  </p><p>When Brighid pulled back, Tali smiled wide before yawning.  Tali shook her head and said, “We can continue after a quick rest.”</p><p>Brighid laughed and said, “It’s fine.”  She yawned herself before sliding off Tali’s body and spooned up behind her. Brighid’s breathing evened out before Tali’s did.  Tali smiled feeling the warmth of her Irish lover behind her.  She knew the Irish eyes were smiling and they were smiling for her.  With that knowledge in hand, Tali went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>